Castiel's Slumber Party
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel's older brothers visit late one night, least to say, they have some things they would like to discuss with him. It is left unspoken, but they all agree that he laughs very little, and that is a problem that they know how to fix.


"OH CASSIE!"

Castiel stood stalk still, dropping his cargo to the floor.

"Baby Brother"

No.

"Little One!"

He spun around and made his wings ready for flight. Or, at least, he attempted to do such things, but as soon as he spun around he ran smack dab into someones chest. Warm arms wrapped around his middle.

"Now Cassie, where do you think you were going to go?"

"I must agree with Luci here kiddo, did you honestly think that you would escape us?"

Had he not been so preoccupied with his two brothers, he would have noticed the lack of the third one. However that changed when Michael came swooping in from the side and scooped him up off the floor. He shrieked as he was tossed up on the bed. His lighthearted (what?) brothers climbing up all around him. He was surrounded. Michael tapped his cheek lightly, drawing the younger angels attention upwards.

"Baby Brother, it has come to our attention that we have not been the best family as of late-"

"No thanks to someone!"

Gabriel squawked when Lucifer jabbed him in the ribs with a finger.

"Hey! _He_ was the one who did it, I just told him where the key was, and as I seem to remember it, he was also the one who Molotov'd you Mike"

Castiel gulped when both turned to look down at him with 'that' look. That look that silently sealed his doom.

"That's right Gabby, he did, didn't he"

He squirmed when he felt light fingers walking up his side, his eyes spinning to stare at Michael. His eldest brother smiled down at him, smiled a smile that he had not seen in a very long time.

"I do believe that it gives me right to seek retribution first, does it not?"

Castiel shook his head and Michael grinned down at him. The young angel shrieked when his hand shot down to his lower tummy, latching onto his hip. He squirmed and twisted away, trying to get away from those mean fingers, but where ever he went, Michael followed.

"Whats wrong with you Baby Brother?"

Gabriel and Lucifer smiled softly down at the younger angel as he squirmed under Michael's fingers, giggles pouring from his mouth. It reminded them all of a time in past years, when Cas had been a mere fledgling and they had taken to him, they had loved his smile, something that had always been able to fill the archangels hearts with warmth.

"Your not ticklish, are you?"

Castiel shook his head from side to side, pulling his shoulders up like a turtle when his brothers fingers wiggled against the sensitive skin.

"No? Then why do you giggle so cutely when I do this?"

Nimble fingers poked at his ribs, causing the young angel to squeal adorably.

"Or this?"

They moved to his lower belly, gently kneading the soft flesh. Castiel giggled from behind his hand causing the elder angels to smile at him warmly.

"Oh don't hide from me Cassie"

Castiel shrieked again when fingers pinched and dug into the meaty flesh of his inner thigh. He cackled and kicked his feet at his brother, Gabriel caught the offending appendages in a tight but gentle grip.

"Did you see that Mikey! He tried to kick me!"

Lucifer, not wanting to sit there whilst the got to make their baby brother a giggly mess, laughed at them all. Castiel bucked and broke into loud laughter when the Morning Star thrust his hand into his armpit, wiggling his fingers into the soft skin. Castiel twisted away from his elder brother only to find himself trapped there by Michael's legs.

"NOOHHOHOHO MIKEYHEHYEY! LUCIHIHIHEHI!"

Michael lifted his other arm, wiggling his fingers in the soft skin there too. Castiel laughed, giggles loud and proud, as he wiggled under the fingers of his big brothers.

"You lied to us Cassie, you know what we do to little liars, don't you?"

Lucifer withdrew his hand from his underarm, digging it under his back, attacking his shoulder blade. Castiel threw his head back and squealed. Michael had to pause a moment, a smile clouding his and Gabriel's expression at the carefree laughter spilling from their brother. They hadn't seen him act like this in such a long time, carefree and happy.

He had been the hardened soldier for as long as they could remember, but they could recount days when Castiel had been no older then a few centuries and they had taken enjoyment in making him a small pile of giggly angelic goo.

"My turn guys!"

Michael and Lucifer chuckled at their younger brother, removing their wiggling fingers in favor of holding their baby brother's shoulders down. Castiel's eyes widened when he felt Gabriel tug at his dress shirt, untucking it from his pants and rolling it up, revealing his toned tummy.

"Aww Cassie, your tummy's just as cute as it was all those years ago!"

Castiel broke into giggles when teasing fingers swirled around his bare tummy. And he sucked in a breath when he felt the warm lips press against the skin, placing a single teasing kiss on his belly button, making him giggle cutely.

"Nohohoho Gabby!"

"No what kiddo?"

"Yohohou knohohow whahahat! Plehehase I'll do AHAHNything!"

Gabriel's fingers poked at a particularly sensitive spot.

"Anything?"

Castiel giggled again as he spoke into the soft flesh of his tummy, squirming around but other wise trapped under his big brothers.

"Yhehehehes!"

"Alrighty...I want you to laugh kiddo"

And Gabriel took a deep breath and blew a huge raspberry right in the middle of his tummy. Castiel squealed, honest to Dad squealed when he blew ticklish raspberry after ticklish raspberry into his bare tummy.

There was a chuckle from behind Gabriel and they turned to be met by an amused looking Raphael. Castiel sucked in breath after breath of air, even though he didn't really have to breath.

"Hey Raph! What's shakin bacon?"

The elder archangel shook his head at the younger fondly, his shining eyes only seeking out Castiel.

"Hello Gabriel, I was up in doing checks of my patients when I heard the sweet sound of our baby brother's laughter"

Lucifer smiled at his brother, it had been too long since he had really gotten to see any of them when they were not fighting on sides of a war, his hand sneakily going down to softly stroke the bare soul of their baby brother's foot nearest to him. Castiel broke into a ill-concealed giggle fit trying to kick his brothers mean fingers away.

"You know, Raph, as the healer you are meant to aide any of our siblings who seem to be having problems, is that true?"

Raphael nodded, not quite understanding where his brother was going with this. He smiled gently as his baby brothers giggles reached his ears. His eyes brightened when he finally understood what his brother was getting at.

"Yes brother, it is my duty"

"Well then it is good you are here then dearest little brother, as it seems little Cassie here has an issue with his little footsie here"

Raphael broke out in a grin, joining his brothers on the bed, pulling Castiel's foot into his lap. He poked at the same spot Lucifer had been moments previous, lightly scratching it with his finger nail. Little Cassie squealed and tried to pull his foot free.

"You are right brother, I must examine the appendage to determine the issue and find the best course of action in correcting it."

"RAHAHAPHY! NOHOHOHO!"

The Healer pretended not to hear the young angel as he dug his fingers into the foot within his grasp. Castiel shrieked in laughter, trying to kick his brother with his free foot only to get it caught in his brothers torturous grasp as well. He _screamed_ when hands dug under his shoulder blades causing all four older angels to break out into booming laughter.

They only stopped when his laughter had turned silent.

Those mean hands withdrew from his sensitive flesh and they smiled down at him gently as he curled into himself, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

Michael and Lucifer exchanged happy glances as they helped pull the younger angel into a more comfortable position. The younger angel let out a tired huff and let his head fall sideways to land on his biggest brothers shoulder. Lucifer brushed the hair out of his eye with gentle fingers.

Gabriel smiled discreetly, as he noticed the lack of attention on him, snapping his fingers by his side. All their attires changed into comfortable pajamas.

"Gabriel?"

Michael and Lucifer looked at their new wardrobe with raised eyebrows, and when Lucifer spotted the tiny 'satan dogs' on his pants his gaze turned to look at Gabriel with raised eyebrows. Michael smiled at the little penguins decorating his pajama pants, while Raphael simply raised an eyebrow at his unicorns.

Castiel seemingly didn't mind the tiny rockets he now adorned instead of his dress pants.

Gabriel met Lucifer's gaze shyly, "Slumber Part?"

Lucifer cracked a smile and leaned forward abruptly, Gabriel let out a small yelp when a warm hand latched onto the front of his shirt and he was pulled across the bed and into the Morning Stars embrace. They laughed as Gabriel was pressed to his elder brothers chest, wrestling around slightly until he was settled underneath his big brothers chin.

Raphael settled into Michael's other side, the elder wrapping an arm around him to keep him in place. He pressed a kiss to both his little brothers foreheads as he turned to talk with Lucifer (they had a war to settle and a truce to make).

And talk they did, over the heads of their sleeping baby brothers. They still had many things to fix as a result of their fighting. But as Lucifer looked down at Gabriel's peaceful face, a soft smile adorning his features at the sight, and Michael felt the soft tugs of his two brothers grips on his shirt.

They could begin to fix their mistakes tomorrow, but for now, they'd start here. With them.

And when the next morning did finally arrive, Heaven had begun its healing process, with a united front of all four archangels and their little angel.

For it takes a family to fix a family.

* * *

 **So...Not really sure where I was trying to take the ending there...Not really sure I like it actually...**


End file.
